Donepezil, shown below, is a well known centrally acting reversible acetyl cholinesterase inhibitor.
Since donepezil is a known and useful pharmaceutical, it is desirable to discover novel derivatives thereof. Donepezil is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,895,841, and 5,100,901; the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.